


S U I C I D E L O V E .

by Akikomie10



Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikomie10/pseuds/Akikomie10
Summary: Taehyung is a doctor at Eunpyeong Hospital, a mental facility operated by the Seoul Metropolitan Goverment. A Place where Taehyung carries out his theoretically learned literacy with blood, sweat and tears. His hard work was rewarded with a promotion. A promotion, he should have never accepted at the first place."Aren't you a bit curious?""No."Jungkook mischievously smiled ...                                                               "Lie."He watched the way Taehyung wetting his desirable pinkish lips, as the said latter settled himself back on the black clothe covered cantilever chair."I wanna kiss you."With the taste of Jungkook's lips, Taehyung's perfect world shattered into pieces.





	S U I C I D E L O V E .

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just so everyone knows, Irene will just appear in the first 2 chapters. I just needed someone to fill the spot T_T

**_Secluded Mission Section 11A (JJK)_ **

_1st of December._

It was exactly one month ago, since all saints' day took place. The time were the souls of our beloved ones are to be remembered and respected. Unlike Halloween where the focus of those in heaven is shifted to those in purgatory.

The first frosty crystalline snowflakes were soon to be found falling down from the silky white clouds, hitting the solid surface of the earth. Temperature reached its minus points and you can calmly witness the change of weather.

Walking through the empty streets that leads him to his house, a young man in his twenties, Kim Tae Hyung to be precise, was wrapped in his thick but yet warm and cozy jacket, as he admired the smoke that came out of his mouth. Not because Taehyung was a smoker, it was the meteorological diversification that made his breath visible.

Taehyung opened the door after typing the password into the digital lock system. The right corner of his lip curved into a small smile, the moment he spotted the red convers high at the shoe rack that can only belongs to no other than Irene, his soon to be wife. After taking off his boots and placing a dark brown envelope on the tiny round table in the anteroom, he quietly made his way to the living room, where he spotted a petite body lying on his couch sleeping peacefully.

He walked over to her, picking up the blanket on the floor to cover her with it. Not being a heavy sleeper, Irene cautiously opened her beautiful eyes and sat herself upright, "Hey my little sleepyhead," he waited for her answer and all he got was a gently slap on his arm, "Yah. Is that how you great someone you didn't see for 2 days?"

"Pabo," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not a sleepyhead," Irene argued, crossing her arms.

"You are," Taehyung playfully uttered and for the second time Irene hit him on the same spot and he couldn't help but fall inlove with her even more. Taehyung then locked gazes with her and with a sincere tone he admitted, "I missed you."

"And so did I," she replied with a big smile on her face and that was Taehyung's cue. He cupped her chin and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheeks that was sweeter than sweet. "So... How have you been? Sorry loves, but you look terrible. You look like you didn't sleep for ages. Do you want to eat? I made your favorite, japchae."

"But you still love me though," Taehyung teased, "I'm really tired. I pulled an all-nighter and I feel like my eyes are about to shut close any second BUT you're here and made my favorite dish. I guess bonding time with my bed needs to wait a little bit longer," Irene grinned from ear to ear, looking at her fiancé acting all excited just by seeing her.

She freed herself from the blanket that Taehyung cloaked her with and she stood up, only suprising the male with her wearing his favorite sky blue shirt, "What?" Taehyung shook his head, "I was just asking myself if you are trying to seduce me? Because you definitely succeded doing so," He said while checking her out from head to toe, wettining his lips habitually, "Yah, Kim Taehyung!" with her already tinted red cheeks, she quickly walked pass him straight to the kitchen, followed by a smirking giant behind her.

Call it old fashioned but if there is one thing that's pure, it's definitely their relationship. Like a white rose that symbolizes innocence, purity, hope and respect. They've been together since high school, but not once did they go farther than having a hot make out session in the car in the middle of nowhere.

Taehyung kept his eyes on Irene, who was standing behind the counter, putting on the pink apron he bought her a week ago and there his heart skipped another beat, "How long are you going to stay?" Irene turned around, "Uhm since you're not in the right state to drive me home, I'm gonna ask paps to pick me up after he's finish with work. So in about half an hour?" Taehyung pouted, he wasn't expecting her to be leaving so soon.

"Can't you stay over just for today? We didn't seen each other for 2 days and I neeeeeeed love," he whined, trying to pull off his bad aegyo on her, "Please?" Irene thought for a second, "Babe, you know I can't stay over right? Sorry," she apologized and placed the plate with japchae in front of him, "But don't worry, you'll get enough of me once we get married!" She cheered him up.

"If I could only fastforward the time, that would be awesome!" Taehyung rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to get married, he knew he didn't have the money yet for the wedding, Irene always dreamed about, "What brings me to..." Taehyung walked out of the kitchen to get his not so good news. He came back with a dark brown envelope and handed it over to Irene, "What is this?" She tardily teared up the envelope and pulled out the white paper and scanned through it.

Her smile disappeared within seconds, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Irene worridly asked, re-reading the contract once again. Taehyung was not suprised by the sudden change of aura because he knew beforehand that this would go off without a hitch, "Do you think you can manage this? Not that I'm questioning your abilities but this is totally a complete different level."

The awkward silence filled the room and only the moving of the minute hand of the clock that was hanging above the doorframe was to be heard. No words were exchange, until Taehyung collected all his guts before answering with confidence, "I really don't know what awaits me BUT I know I can do it, besides we need the money right? Don't worry, I'll be fine," the latter assured her by giving her a tight hug, to take away the doubts, "Fine. But promise me if it gets out of control you're going to quit," he hummed in respond and she burried her face in his chest.

 

 

_2nd of December._

Taehyung was standing in front of his office when he got startled by the unforeseen opening of his office door, reveiling two men, completely dressed in black and carrying a Colt M4 Carbine with them. This gas-operated gun was surely not an everyday law enforcement weapon, since it was mainly for SWAT (special weapons and tactics). A devision who are facing some of the most dangerous situations and criminals.

The young doctor got uneasy, since the situation was unquestinably not something someone would experience everyday. "Dr.Kim?" One of the men spoke up and he affirmative bobbed, "I'm Yoo Si-jin, captain of a South Korean Special Forces unit and this is Sergeant Major Seo Dae-young. We're here to pick you up for the clandestine mission!" Yoo Si-jin saluted and Taehyung politely bowed, dumbfounded how to return the gesture.

"Uhm annyeonghaseyo. Where are you taking me?" Taehyung stuttered nervously, while Seo Dae-young patted him down, just like going through a security control at the airport. "Clear!" Seo Dae-young saluted and Si-jin nodded assently, ignoring the terrified doctor by dragging him out to what Taehyung allocated to a higher-priced BMW M5 sedan.

Yoo Si-jin watched Taehyung carefully putting on his seatbelt and the moment he heard the click sound of the belt, the car went from rest to 100km/h and there was Taehyung, praying to the heaven to spare his life.

It didn't take longer than 10 minutes until they arrived at their final destination. "Dr. Kim? We're here," Taehyung steadily peeked through his fingers and tried his best to gain back his regular breathing.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

Stepping out of the car, Taehyung couldn't believe his eyes. Where was he? He looked around and he sure was starting to think that he was abducted by aliens. "Where are we?" Yoo Si-jin looked at him with a puzzled look. What should he tell the doctor where they are? Was he even allowed to tell the latter?

Si-jin was about to answer when he saw Dae-young saluting somebody from afar and without looking he knew who it was.

"Annyeonghaseyo Dr. Kim. I'm Lieutenant General Yoon Gil-joon, We are here in KMA arcane detention center for felons. And this is First Lieutenant Yoon Myeong-ju, she's going to lead you to him. Any quetions?" Taehyung hysterically shook his head, "I hope you are aware that ones you enter that door over there, you are in charge of secluded mission section 11A (JJK)."

The hazelnut brown haired knew what the general was talking about and yes he was ready for real. At least that was what he told to himself.

 

 

Step by step, he was nearing his nightmare. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint at any moment," Myeong-ju let out a small laughter, "Not a biggy, I can still remember the first time I was assigned here," she reassured him that it was normal to be putt off in the beginning, "Here we are," she stopped in front of a metal door that has the number 11A painted on it.

"Is there anything I should keep an eye on?" Taehyung anxiously articulated, holding his paper and pen tightly. Myeong-ju thought for a second and remembered the incident that happened not to long ago and refutationed, "Uhm. Probably everything. Furthermore, I should let you know that your request has been approved. Don't worry there are cameras inside and you'll be closely monitored," and with that she opened the jail cell that divided him and secluded mission section 11A. "Good luck!" She wished before closing the prison cell behind him.

_Here we go._

He scanned through the room and studied the way it was arranged. The cell was bigger than he had imagined more like a room in a five star hotel due to the king sized bed and the on-going tv that was placed inside. The only thing that brought him back to reality was that there were no windows, just a bulletproof glas wall that was not even trasparent. With the looks of it, it was just to give secluded mission section 11A the sense of time in some disturbed way. And not to forget the heavy 20cm thick metal door and the cameras that were installed at every corner.

 

Finish examinating the prison cell, his eyes glanced over to the young man, who was already seated on the interrogation table in the middle of the room, visualizing his every movement.

 

The dark aura of the said man, made him shiver and it got worse when he locked gazes with him. "A-Annyeong," Taehyung barely managed to say and sat down across the latter. "I'm Dr. Kim. Kim Taehyung, you must be Jungkook?"

"No shit, sherlock," Jungkook rudely responded, "What was your name again?"

"Dr.Kim. Kim Taehyung," Taehyung repeated, ignoring the rude attitude of the younger one, "And I'm here to help you."

"Blablabla. Is that a standard sentense that doctors learn in school?" Jungkook unmannerly slammed his feet on the table, "I'm here to help you. To help me with what? Do I look like I need help? Or better say, do I look like someone who wants help?" Jungkook turned his head to the taken aback doctor. "I'm sick of those stupid and lame doctor games, let's play mine instead shall we?" Jungkook mischievously smirked.

Disregarding Jungkook's request, Taehyung pulled out the chair and settled himself down. "By looking into your records, you are in badly need of help..." he stated honestly and Jungkook rolled his eyes, "...badly need of help for someone to give me satisfation?" Jungkook finished his sentense and made Taehyung chocked on his own saliva.

_Someone get me out of here!_

Being as innocent as Taehyung was for the past 26 years, here he is, stucked with a stranger, wanting him to give the black raven hair boy something he didn't even think of doing with anyone else despite of Irene. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

_This will surely not going to be easy._

"I like you," Jungkook blurted out without any shame for being so straightforward. Taehyung's eyes grew. Did he heard him right? "Why so surprised? I hope you do know that you're really good looking for a doctor and you're pretty much my type," one thing is for sure, Jungkook knew how to manipulate people. But Taehyung wasn't just an A student for nothing, he knew what Jungkook was trying to do.

Doing a quick brainstorming, an invisible lightbulb floated above Taehyung's head and he was back on track.

"Jungkook. Let's make a deal," Jungkook raised an eyebrow, what was his opponent planning? Either way he sat himself upright and listened to the offer, "I'm going to agree playing the game of yours, IF you're willing to cooperate with me. The faster we're done with my what you call lame and stupid game, the faster you get to play your game. How does that sound?"

Jungkook simpered. It doesn't matter if Taehyung seen through his capability to manipulate people, because what matters is him always getting what he wants. "Promise?" he innocently asked the one in the white coat, like a devil who was trying to persuade its victim. "Promise," Taehyung gave him his word.

He too was a tempter.  
He too was a link to the second.  
The evil world with which I no longer wanted to have anything to do.

_**Let the game begin...** _

 

 

_**The encounter.** _

_And the great dragon was thrown down, the serpent of old who is called the devil, who deceives the whole world; he was thrown down to the earth, and his wings was taken away. And through his shrewdness, he will cause deceit to succeed by his influence; And he will magnify himself in his heart, And he will destroy many while they are at ease. He will even oppose the Prince of princes, but he will be broken without human agency._

__

 

 _Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
_The watch that was wrapped around Taehyung's wrist was ticking loudly and it made him look at the time. _  
  
 ** _11:55  AM ._**  
  
_ He still got 5 minutes to start working on Jungkook's case. What was his job anyway? The past years, his job was to help all the patients to recover from their mental disorder but in Jungkook's case, Taehyung wasn't really helping him but instead he was helping the cop to find out about Jungkook's secret. What was even the latter's secret? All he knew was he was just in a fucked up situation and it was too late for him to back out.  
  
They wanted him to get as much vital piece of information as he could get out of Jungkook. It doesn't matter what typ of facts, as long as he gets any of it.  
  
Taehyung felt the weight that was being put on his shoulder, who wouldn't? He was being watched by many pairs of eyes, whether it was the ones who are monitoring him through the cameras or the smirking young man, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, keeping him under review.  
  
Taehyung tried to ignore them as he cleared his throat and took Jungkook's record into his hand. He went over the accounting data once again until the clock chimes 12 PM sharp. It was time to start.  
  
 _The faster I get this task done the faster I'll get to get out of here._  
  
Taehyung was praying from the inside for Jungkook to cooperate with him well like the said boy had promised him. Everything he could think off as for now was how to get out of the rotten hell, he was in at the moment.  
  
Did Jungkook unwantedly won the lottery? He never reckoned on meeting someone like Taehyung. Considered the fact that Taehyung's appearance had such a huge impact on someone like him. One thing is for sure...  
  
 **He wanted Taehyung soo badly.**  
  
According to Jungkook: Taehyung was the signet of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. Just like an angel that fell from heaven. But why was he attrackted to him then? To an angel like figure?  
  
  
  
He wanted this perfection to be only his. He wanted to rip away those imaginary wings of the said angel and make him his perfect fallen angel.  
  
  
  
Taehyung wasn't dumb to not notice the younger one gawking at him for so long, like he was some sort of meat or so. Closing the folder, he closed his eyes as well and took a deep breath. Exhaling the air, he slowly shifted his eyes back to meet Jungkook's. Jungkook tapped on the table, still not removing his focus off the young doctor, not even an inch. "Yes?" Taehyung vocalized and Jungkook's eyes travelled towards Taehyung's lips.  
  
 _I wanna kiss you._  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Jungkook lied with a very seducing voice, while he made Taeyhung almost fall out of the chair by licking his bottom lips. Taehyung shrugged his shoulder not even interessted to know what that was all about. He simply shoved the folder towards Jungkook and pointed at it, " So... Mr.Jeon, do you see this?" Jungkook sighed and gave Taehyung the most displeased look he had to offer, "I might be a criminal but I'm not blind," Jungkook answered. "Well... Uhm... Let's take a quick look at it... okay?" Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Whatever, newbie."  
  
 _This boy is in badly need of manners._  
  
Reopening the folder Taehyung pointed at the crimes "Hacking, Drug Manufacturing and Cultivation, Drug trafficking / distribution, kidnapping, manslaughter as of involuntary and voluntary, homicide, money laundering, murder as of first and secod-degree, prostitution, raping, robbery, vandalism and so forth," Taehyung was kinda surprised he remembered all of that in just a short manner of time. He crossed his arms, waiting for the criminal to admit all his wrong doings, but instead he saw that annoying grin of Jungkook getting brighter.  
  
 _What the hell is wrong with this person?_  
  
  
  
Jungkook sat across Taehyung, leaning cozily against the chair and giving no fuck at all. Remembering some of his works, he didn't have any regrets nor was he sorry for doing them, it was worse than expected. He was proud of himself. Jungkook nodded at every named crimes Taehyung had listed, "Wow!" Jungkook provokly clapped, "I should get an oscar for that," he said in satisfation, successfully putting Taehyung in astonishment by temptingly stroking the male's hand with his index finger.  
  
Goosebumps was now clearly to see on Taehyung's arms and he quickly withdraw his hand away from the unrighteous touch of a fallen angel like Jungkook "Don't touch me!" Taehyung commanded and Jungkook couldn't hold in his laughter, "Your wish is my command," Jungkook put on the perfect act and lowered his head. Taehyung looked at the man in dissatisfaction, while he was still holding unto his hands protectively. He still felt the unjustified impinge on his right hand.  
  
 _This guy needs jesus._  
  
 **Ta-Ta-Ta-Tap**  
  
 **Ta-Ta-Ta-Tap**  
  
Jungkook was tapping impatiently on the table again.  
  
 **Tick. Tock.**  
  
 **Tick. Tock.**  
  
It took Taehyung a little bit to recover from the shock. It wasn't like the sudden act of Jungkook was as bad as the crimes he usually does but something about Jungkook's behaviour was hindering Taehyung to work normally. All those hungry looks that was checking him out from head to toe, those rude statements and especially the feeling that he can't get rid off that Jungkook was waiting for every opportunity to make skinships with him.  
  
30 minutes had past and all he got was the reassurance that Jungkook was indeed guilty for all the written perpetrations.  
  
He need to get on, the time was ticking. Taehyung cleared his throat, breaking the silence "C-Can I ask you something?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that the purpose of coming here?" He yokelish uttered, "Either way, you wouldn't take my no's anyway. What is it?" Jungkook leaned forward too close, almost making Taehyung's forehead collide with his. This time Taehyung's reaction was quick as he quickly back off, escaping the attempt of Jungkook to have another skincontact with him, "Why so nervous?" Jungkook teased the doctor, whose cheeks turned completely red.  
  
"I am not!" Taehyung argued angrily. "Lie," Jungkook countered and Taehyung was about to pull out his own hair. "I thought you wanted to play?" it was now Taehyung's time to turn the table, he knew he got Jungkook exactly there where he wanted him to be, because the latter's smile faded away. "Fine. You win."  
  
 _Enjoy your victory Dr.Kim, while I will be having the last laugh at the end._  
  
Taehyung invisibly fisted the air in triumph. "You are the best law-breaker in Korea. You got away with every wrong doings and there was not even one crime that was badly planned. What I'm trying to say is you are like the wind. Strong but yet invisible and it was impossible for anyone to catch you," Jungkook yawned, he already knew this things. He isn't Jeon Jungkook for nothing. He went back on staring at Taehyung's lips while the said man continued talking, "I mean, there wasn't anyone that came near you without being killed, there's no one yet who came back alive after dealing with you."  
  
"A cinch," Jungkook interrupted the man with the white coat and winked. There he goes again, making Taehyung's eyes grow.  
  
 _You're too easy Dr. Kim._  
  
  
  
"So what's the question you've been trying to ask?" Jungkook went on, since Taehyung was still on hold, "Dr.Kim?" Jungkook waved a hand in front of Taehung's face, "Uhm... What I was trying to say is... uhm... I'm... excuse me. Where were we?" "The question?" The black raven hair boy reminded him.  
  
"Why did you turn yourself in? It's definitely a good thing, but why would someone like you do that after all these years?" And Dr.Kim was looking forward to get out of there, once he gets Jungkook to speak up, "I was bored," Jungkook answered casually as if it was the best explanation he could have given to the white coated man.  
  
"Bored?" Taehyung repeated in surprise and Jungkook nooded "Yups. why?" he started biting his nails. "Well I didn't expected that... Can you somehow go into details? I don't really get why you would turn yourself in because you were bored. You could have just go on and do another of your sick felonys," Taehyung rephrased the sentense he just said, "Sorry. I didn't mean that," he apologized, wetting his lips nervously.  
  
  
  
 _Dr. Kim, you make me want to take you here and now._  
  
"But that's it. I was bored. What's wrong with that? Anything else you want to ask?" before the doctor could think of another possible way to make Jungkook tell him the whole truth, there was a knock on the door that stopped him from doing so. "Dr. Kim? The time is over!" Myeong-ju remarked at the other side of the door.  
  
"I guess I need to get back to that tomorrow," Taehyung gently gathered his belongings, before he made his way to the door, where Myeong-ju, Si-Jin and Dae-young were already waiting for him to come out. Taehyung turned around for the last time and saw Jungkook not being able to take away his playful bewitching eyes from him. "Can't wait to see you again tomorrow Dr.Kim," and with the last looks exchanged, Si-Jin and Dae-young entered the prison cell with chains in their hands.   
  
It was the first time Taehyung witnessed somebody being literally wrapped in irons. He had the chance to leave but he stood there peacefully watching the special team dealing with Jungkook. It was to his own suprise that Jungkook didn't even try to kill him or do any harm to him, does Jungkook really like him? To be honest, he didn't want to know the answer to that question.  
  
"Cleared!" Dae-young and Si-Jin checked the room before going out. Myeoung-ju pulled Taehyung out of the cell to close it and before the door was finally shut closed, Taehyung was highly positive he saw Jungkook smiling at him. It wasn't just a normal smile but a smile that made him anxious. "Dr. Kim?" Myeong-ju pointed at the exit and it was Taehyung's cue to get out of there as quickly as possible.

 

  
  
Si-Jin and Dae-young were asigned to bring the doctor back to Eunpyeong Hospital. Reaching the mental facility, Taehyung was still too engrossed by the whole secluded mission section 11A (JJK) situation. "Perfect timing Tae! So how was it?" Jin, his co-worker asked him in curiosity. How was it? What should he tell the other one? Should he tell him the truth? "It was pretty scary in there, but I came out alive and that's what counts right?" they both laughed. "True. Did you already eat ?" Taehyung shook his head. Was he even hungry?  
  
"Good, because Jimin and Joonie are waiting outside. Jimin said you aren't answering any calls!" Taehyung pulled out his phone and looked at all the missed calls and texts he got. "Sorry guys! I wasn't allowed to take my phone in there." Jin shook his head, "Enough of being sorry, let's go! I'm really hungry!" Jin whined, dragging Taehyung with him to where the two are waiting.  
  
 _When are you not hungry hyung?_  
  
"See who I crossed path with! Tada!" Jin exposed Taehyung, who was standing behind him. "TAE TAE!" Jimin yelled at the top of his lungs and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "YAH!" Jimin let go and hit Taehyung's head slightly, "Just because you're getting married, it doesn't give you the right to forget about your dearest best friend!" Taehyung rolled his eyes, "We saw each other not even 24 hours ago," he reminded his dearest best friend.  
  
"24 hours toooo long," Jimin pouted. "Yah. Yah. Yah! Can we go now? My stomach is growling like a mad lion," Jin harped and Namjoon laughed, "Why are you laughing?" Jin asked surprised. "You're too cute when you are hungry babe," Namjoon admitted, leaning in and gave his husband a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Get a room for god's sake!" Jimin flourished his hands in the air and everyone gave him a disgraced look, "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Yoongi," Taehyung faked coughing. "Thanks Taehyung!" Jin patted on his colleagues shoulder. "YAH! I thought you were **my** best friend. This whole marriage thing isn't doing you any good," Jimin dramatically uttered and Taehyung blew him a kiss. "I love you too Chims. Let's go!" Taehyung then clinged unto Jimin's arm and dragged him towards Namjoon's car.  
  
"These boys will never change!" Namjoom stated, interwining his fingers with Jin's, "Let's go!"  
  
Taehyung was more than relieved for having such great friends that he was too busy to even think about Jungkook for a second, at least as long as he wasn't alone. _  
_

 

_ **The Deal .** _

_****_****It was a sleepless night. Taehyung could count himself lucky to be able to sleep at least 3 hours, but nevertheless he still needs to go to work. There he was standing in front of his black majestic and modern 2017 Mercedes-Maybach S600 Sedan, that only a handful of people in Korea have and he was one of them. A vehicle that is elegantly sculpted not only from the outside but from the inside.

Taehyung walked around the piece of heaven and he couldn't believe it was his. This was definitely the best gift ever that he got from his parents. Getting in the car, Taehyung made himself comfortable and without any much thought he decided to study every single detail from the car. He was so into it that he forgot about the nightmare he had not too long ago.  
  
 _I'm dreaming right?_  
  
Extraordinarily nappa leather is hand-stitched throughout the spacious stateroom, not only on the seats but also the dashboard, ceiling and pillars. A pair of matching diamond-stitched leather pillows show that no detail has been overlooked. Satin aluminum equipment and unimaginable precise stitching are among the sensory rewards.   
  
The car, that's thoughtful in every detail was surely an unsurpassed luxury. Even the armrests had a heating funtion. Furthermore the seats offers a massage, folding tables, and power calf rests.  
  
If he's able to posses this kind of car, why on earth did he even need a promotion? Well, it might be true that Taehyung was not lacking a bit when it comes to money, but one thing is for sure. Taehyung wanted to stand on his own feet. Taehyung wanted to grow, in order to become the image of a perfect husband. To do that, he needs to start by making his own money.  
  
Without any problem, Taehyung reversed the vehicle out of the garage. It wasn't a big deal since the model was featured with a steering assist that offers a 360-degree birdsee view around the car. Before he made any further movement with the car, he put on his seatbelt and connected his iphone with the car to play his playlist.  
  
 _Woah, I could drive the whole day rather than going back to that place._  
  
Back to reality, Taehyung knows he was forced to see _him_ , the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. _Jeon Jungkook._  
  
The music stopped. Taehyung raised an eyebrow and he cursed, seeing the caller ID.  
  
 _F U C K ._

Driving to the side of the road, he jammed on the break, making the 7-speed automatic in the S600 response immediately. "Yeoboseyo?" Taehyung spoke into the device, waiting patiently for the person on the other line to answer. "Taehyung-ah, eodiseo? Sorry it took me ages to get ready. Are you already outside?" Taehyung looked out on the streets. "Eoh. I'm almost there babe!" Taehyung lied, knowing he was in the middle of nowhere near Irene's house and hung up after hearing Irene hummed in response.  
  
 _Aish._  
  
To see the situation in a positive way he had the brand new mercedes, so it wouldn't be a problem to get to Irene's apartment in just a few minutes right? Two biturbo engines, a 523-hp, uleashed a stream of force that made it possible for Taehyung to reach a high speed from 0 to 100 in just seconds.  
  
 ** _10.23 AM_**

It took him exactly 7 minutes to reach Irene's apartment. She was already standing there, with a smile. Taehyung quickly made his way to his soon to be wife and gave her a peck on her crimsomed lips. "Taehyung-ah!" She spread out her arms and wrapped it around Taehyung. "Hi to you too, beautiful."  
  
She stretched out her hand that was holding a shopping bag. "Here!" She said happily, "I made it myself." Taehyung took it with euphoria looking inside, "Woah. That's exactly what I need right now! How on earth did I manage to get myself someone like you?" he swarmed, making Irene flustered. "Aigooo... Taehyung-ah, how is it possible for you to get even more cheesier?" She teased and he crossed his arms with a dissapointed look, "But that's why I love you!" She continued, whipping away the poutings on her fiancé's face, "Let's go? You need to get to work too," she reminded him.

The smokey and nutty inconstant smell, released from the brewed selfmade coffee, inhaled through the nose where they come in contact with the olfactory membranes, created the perfect aroma. "Didn't you get enough sleep?" Irene asked with worry written all over her flawless doll-like face. "You could say so..." He answered, taking a sip of the coffee, "Mhmm... delicious," Taehyung complimented.  
  
After a long silence, Irene finally spoke up "So... How is he? I mean JJK?" Taehyung looked to his side, "Uhm... Jungkook? He's... He's special," Taehyung responded.  
  
 _Special? Couldn't you think of something more suitable?_  
  
"Special you say?" Irene repeated and Taehyung went back looking at the front. "Hmm... yea..." Irene smelled the fishy atmosphere but she knew Taehyung too good, to not know that sooner or later he'll eventually tell her what's wrong. She caressed Taehyung's hand with her petite snowhite index finger, making Taehyung step on the break all of the sudden. "Holy cow," Irene shrieked anxiously, placing a hand on her beating heart. "Oh my god. I'm sooo sorry. Gwenchana?" Taehyung worridly apologized, checking on the scared girl that was sitting closely next to him.  
  
Taehyung waited until her breathing was stable before he started to apologize again, "What was that?" Irene turned her body towards Taehyung, searching for the answer in his lying eyes, "I'm sorry... I don't know what happened back then, I'm just tired that's all I guess." Taehyung shamelessly toth out a lie.  
  
He knew the truth behind his own lie. It was Jeon Jungkook's fault why he acted so sensitive to Irene's caressing, but why is it a big deal to him? Why does this stupid skinship with jungkook had such a huge impact on him?  
  
"Is something wrong Taehyung-ah? You know you can tell me everything right? Is something bothering you?" Taehyung shook his head, "Are you sure?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it was just a bad night that's all!" He reassured her before he started the engine again.  
  
The rest of the ride only silence filled the cabine. Irene was busy texting her girlfrieds, while Taehyung was busy getting Jungkook out of his mind.  
  
 _This is crazy. Get a hold of yourself Kim Taehyung! It was just a meaningless touch for god's sake._  
  
Reaching SM Entertainment, Irene stepped out of the car without talking to her fiancé, until Taehyung stopped her by calling her name. "Yea?" Irene anticipated for the reason why he had stopped her from going into the building. "Have a nice day and greetings to the girls," he blurted out, making it seem like nothing happened. "Uhm... will do that. By the way, I don't know if I can make it today. We have a fanmeeting at 5 and I don't know how long it will take."  
  
"It's okay. Just call me before you go to sleep," Taehyung remarked and she waved him a good bye. Taehyung watched her disappear behind the glass door and after that he knew it was finally time to get himself ready to meet his nightmare.  
  


  
  
Just like the day before, Si-Jin and Dae-young were already waiting for him, "Dang-yeol!" The two soldiers saluted and Taehyung forced himself to smile to be polite. "I'll be back in a minute! I just need my applicable documents I've worked on yesterday," and with that the young doctor ran to his office to gather his belongings.  
  
He put on his white coat and picked up the pile of papers with all his reasearches. Taking a last glimpse at his office, he closed the wooden door and prompty rushed down to the entrance of the building. "Ready," Taehyung aforesaid and Si-jin launched the car door to let him in.  
  
Just like the day before. Myeong-ju was already expecting him. "Dang-yeol!" she saluted and Si-Jin and Dae-young repeated after her. "Welcome back Dr.Kim. Can we go now?" as much as Taehyung wanted to turn around and go back to his normal life, he was stucked in there until he succeeds the mission that was given to him.  
  
 _No. I don't want to go._  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then!" Myeong-ju joked and proceeded her way to Jungkook's prison cell and without any other options left Taehyung followed closely behind her.  
  
Walking through the hall of KMA arcane detention center for felons, he queried if he's the only doctor far and wide. He silently read the numbers that was painted at each door he passed by.  
  
9A, 9B, 9C, 9E, 10A, 10B, 10C....  
  
 _ **11A**_  
  
Myeong-ju opened the jail cell and it was like a slow motion. As if mother nature wasn't on Taehyung's side, the time was paused and it felt like Taehyung's world stopped rotating the moment he looked up from ground and his honey brown eyes met those pitch black eyes that belongs to the evil one. He was there already waiting for him to enter the hell on earth.  
  
 _Badum  
  
Badum_  
  
Taehyung's heart started to pound hardly against his ribcage.  
  
 _Get a hold of yourself Kim Taehyung!_  
  
Taehyung repeated to himself over and over again. "Just like yesterday, good luck to you Dr.Kim and don't worry you got our full attention! We'll keep an eye on him," Myeong-ju reminded him as she slowly closed the prison cell behind Taehyung, after he made a step in without breaking the staring competition between him and Jungkook.  
  
"Good to see you again Dr. Kim," Jungkook smirked, pointing at the chair in front of him, "Take a seat!" and Taehyung did was he was told to and placed the shopping bag on the floor beside his chair and the pile of paperworks on the desk. "I see you are more prepared today?" Taehyung was still ignoring him.  
  
 _Get a hold of yourself Kim Taehyung. You are Kim Taehyung. Dr. Kim Taehyung.  
  
Don't let him fool you. Don't let him fool you!!_  
  
In a blink of an eye, Taehyung did the impossible. He ditched all the sorrows and doubts and felt his confident growing. He needs to be strong in order to win against Jungkook. He pasted a smile on his visage, surprising his opponent, "Glad to see you too Mr.Jeon," taking out the coffee Irene had made for him, he placed it on the interrogation table, offering Jungkook some, "Coffee?"  
  
Jungkook squinted his eyes, in hope to find out what was going on. He wondered where on earth the young doctor got his overflowing certainty all of the sudden. To not let his opposer to annatote that it was somehow bothering him, he leaned back on his seat casually and fleered, "I see you are in a good mood today. I thought you were still mad about yesterday."  
  
Taehyung shook his head and poured some coffee on the plastic cup and handed it over to Jungkook. To Taehyung's luck, Jungkook as primitive as always already knew the weakness of the one with the white coat and took advantage of it. While handing over the cup of coffee, Jungkook used the opportunity to make some skinship with Taehyung, by wrapping his hand around Taehyung's hand that was waiting for him to take the coffee. "Thank you Dr.Kim," Taehyung tried to pull away his hand, but Jungkook was still holding his hand.  
  
 _You're too easy Dr. Kim._  
  
Jungkook wanted to make sure that Taehyung was just putting on an act and he was right. The doctor was way too easy to read for someone as talented as Jungkook. The criminal let go of Taehyung's hand and Taehyung angrily placed the cup in front of Jungkook. Taehyung tried to calm down himself, he needs to stop being weak. He never lost, just like Jungkook.  
  
Taehyung knew he can't fight the fire with fire. "How are you?" Ingoring the happening, he stood up and walked around Jungkook. "Wow. How come you are interessted in my well-being?" Taehyung shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just trying to be nice." "Boring," Jungkook commented, resting his head on the palm of his hand, "How do you do. How did you sleep. Blablabla... As if anyone of you are sincere about that," Jungkook rolled his eyes.  
  
"What if I am?" Taehyung deadpanned, watching Jungkook's behavior change, "What if I am?" Taehyung repeated, making another round around the table. Jungkook suddenly grabbed Taehyung's wrist, suprising the doctor by pulling him down with force as the two were then staring at each others pupillary sphincter. "You are?" Taehyung gulped at how close Jungkook's face was to his. "Yea why wouldn't I?" Taehyung pulled away and freed himself from Jungkook's grief.  
  
"I'm doing fine," Jungkook responded, not even bothered by Taehyung's displeased look. "Anyway. Let's get back to where we were yesterday. About framing yourself, I'm still seeking for the truth," Taehyung continued, "You can trust me."  
  
 _A big mistake Kim Taehyung._  
  
Jungkook grabbed the coffee and let out an evil laugh, before taking a sip, "The coffee is good," he stated and took another sip. Taehyung was waiting for Jungkook's reply, but it never came as Jungkook kept on drinking the coffee until there was no coffee left. "Can I have some more?" Taehyung went over to his side and picked up the silver pitcher and gave Jungkook some more. "And?" Taehyung hanged on for something to happen "And what?" Jungkook acted like he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Taehyung sighed loud enough for Jungkook to hear, making him simper more. "Mr. Jeon, you might be a criminal but I'm sure you're not dumb despite making it to the top 1 in the wanted list." "Fair enough," Jungkook agreed hundred and one percent.  
  
"Well then?" Taehyung pricked up his ear, ready to hear out Jungkook's explanation, but instead all he got was Jungkook chuckling. "What on earth make you think I'm just blurting out everything so easily? Like you said, I'm not dumb. I know that there, there..." he pointed from corner to corner of the prison cell, "... there and there are hidden cameras. These dumbass people are monotoring me 24/7 and guess what? You guys can put this straight up into your asses," Jungkook stated and stood up, licking his middle finger before presenting it into the cameras.  
  
Taehyung stood there with his eyes wide open.  
  
 _What the fuck?_

Jungkook sticked out his tongue and flopped down back on his seat. "Give me a good reason why I should tell you anything? I don't see any positive outcome for me." Taehyung thought for a second and for the first time in a while the luck was on his side. An idea popped out from nowhere. "You're right. I'm going to talk to Lieutenant General Yoon Gil-joon, maybe I can make them stop monotoring you from the time I'm with you. Would that be a deal to make you speak openly?"  
  
"Fine," Jungkook agreed, knowing exactly he couldn't say no to Taehyung's suggestion. "Good and to make it more comfortable for you. Let's pretend like it's a normal talk between two grown up men that means you can also ask me some questions if you want to," Taehyung was making an effort and he just wished that his plan will work out. "Anything else?" Jungkook nodded "Can you make coffee again?"  
  
"Uhm. I need to ask my fiancé about that," Taehyung replied and Jungkook's smile faded away, "Fiancé? You're getting married?" Taehyung moved his head up and down. "Yet, innocent is written all over your face," Jungkook whispered too quiet for Taehyung to understand him, "Excuse me?" Jungkook dropped the topic and smiled "Then can you ask her for me to make some for tomorrow?"  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem. I guess we're finished for today," Taehyung stowed the pitcher back into the shopping bag, lifting up the pile of papers and gesturing to the camera that he's finished. "I'll see you tomorrow!" the jail cell swung opened. "Until tomorrow Dr. Kim!" Jungkook politely lowered his head, like a servant would do to show respect to his master.  
  
 _Fiancé? May be a reason but not an obstacle._  
  
Jungkook smiled to himself.

 

 

 

_**Heartbeat.** _

_****_****The metal door was now closed. Thick walls seperated the good and the evil like how it's supposed to be. Taehyung was walking side by side with Myeong-ju, while Si-jin and Dae-young followed closely behind them. Without exchanging a single word, Myeong-Ju knew that Taehyung wanted to talk to her father about Jungkook. After all she was in charge to take care of the young doctor by monotoring him, while he was busy dealing with Jungkook.

With questioning looks, Taehyung drifted his attention to Myeong-Ju as he was seeking for an answer, once they passed by the security exit, he was supposed to go through just like yesterday. "Uhm... Excuse me, but wehre are we heading to?" He was ignored, when the woman next to him didn't even take pains to look at him. She kept her focus on the deadlock about 20 meters away.

A few seconds later Myeong-Ju stopped and turned to her left side, facing Taehyung with her back as she knocked softly on the door. The 4 of them waited for the person to give them a cue to enter the room. No answer. For the second time, Myeong-Ju knocked again but this time a little bit louder than before. Still no answer. "Appa?" Myeong-Ju turned the doorknob, before opening the door without using any force. "Appa?" She repeated.  
  
The door was now wide open and Myeong-ju imparted herself to enter the big office room that belongs to her father. Taehyung immediately noticed the man in uniform, who was standing with his hands crossed behind his back, looking out of the window. "Myeong-Ju-ah. I told you I'm busy." Myeong-Ju apologized for disturbing her father, but one of her tasks was to help Dr.Kim. Lieutenant General Yoon Gil turned around, "Dan-gyeol!" Si-Jin and Dae-young saluted before leaving the office "I see, you brought Dr.Kim with you!" Myeong-Ju nodded.  
  
Myeong-Ju gestured Taehyung to sit down on the black leather carver chair and he did exactly what he was told to do. "What brings you here Dr.Kim? Is it about JJK? I guess you want to back out or am I mistaken?" Taehyung simply answered "No Sir."  
  
General Yoon Gil couldn't believe his ears. It was pretty much a miracle, not only for him but also for Myeong-Ju to have someone such as Taehyung to last longer than 3 days in a place like KMA arcane detention center. Despite of the fact that Taehyung's job in KMAADC was on a complete different level. "I have a favor to ask you," Taehyung continued, staying perfectly calm and General Yoon Gil raised an eyebrow, cocking his ears in sync. "Favor?" he repeated.  
  


  
  
Taehyung was sitting with his chin resting on one of his feathery soft like palm, while he poked the daylight out of the dish on his plate with his free hand. He was soaken in his thought and sighed every now and then. He kept on stabbing the already cooked meat, until Seokjin brought him back to reality, "Yah!"  
  
Taehyung shook his head, "Uhm sorry, what did you say? I was busy--" "...killing the poor pig in his afterlife?" Seokjin finished Taehyung's sentence and rolled his eyes, pointing at the food the latters have been jabbing for a long time.  
  
"Ha! That was a good one!" Namjoon raised his hand and Seokjin gave him a high five. "Right?" and they both started to laugh. "Oldies these days," Taehyung joked, holding his chopstick tightly with his fingers and proceeded eating. "So tell us. How was work today? How's he, who must not be named?" Namjoon slightly leaned closer to Taehyung in curiousity. Seokjin copied his husband and did the same thing. "You mean Jungkook?"

Namjoon and Seokjin's ocular globe were to fall out, "Psssht! Not so loud!" they both cried in unison and Jin couldn't help but to put his index on Taehyung's mouth to prevent him saying the name again. "You can't just blurt out his name like that in public!" Namjoon scolded the maknae. "You guys are watching Harry Potter way too often," Taehyung remarked. "It's not like Jungkook have supernatural powers or so."  
  
Namjoon and Seokjin gave him a displeased look and Seokjin cleared his throat, "Look maknae. Nobody can guarantee that. I mean how is it possible to get away with I don't know how many crimes that guy did and yet he never got caught? That guy is definitely not a normal human being, I'm just saying you know." Taehyung shrugged his shoulder. "Listen, I'm not in any position yet to tell you guys something about him and besides, I'm not even allowed to give you any kind of informations about my patients."  
  
Seokjin flailed his arms in defeat, "Araso Araso. But you're still going to share some with us right?" "No," Taehyung deadpanned and dropped his choptstick and Seokjin fidget his chopstick in front of Taehyung's face. "Then you better make sure you won't be crawling back to ask us for help!" The oldest uttered offended. "Yah! Babe why don't you say something?" Seokjin turned to Namjoon, who was busy staring at his phone.  
  
"Uhm sorry. what?" Namjoon put his phone to the side and Seokjin was about to pull out his freshly dark brown dyed hair, "AISH. You're unbelievable you know that?" he stated angrily and Namjoon smiled apologeticlally. "Sorry babe, but Jimin just sent something in our groupchat and Tae? I think you should check that out," Taehyung frowned and questionably pointed at himself, "No the one one behind you," Namjoon verbalised with a sarcastic tone, but Taehyung still turned around just to meet a white wall and all he could do was to facepalm himself.   
  
Namjoon picked up the latter's phone that was already placed on the tabe and unlocked it by himself, before handing it to Taehyung "You're welcome boy. I didn't want to be the one to show you this, but I'm just trying to be a good friend here!" Taehyung kindly accepted the phone, his eyes automatically travelled to the the phonescreen and that's when his smile suddenly faded away. "Oh," he said heartbrokenly, reading through the trending news and Seokjin rested his arm on Taehyung's his back. "That woman better come with an extremely good reason for that bullshit," Namjoon agreed by moving his head up and down.  
  
Taehyung's heart ached alone by reading the article's title.  
  
 **IRENE BREAKING OFF HER ENGAGEMENT?**  
  
According to fans at the recent fanmeeting of Red Velvet, Irene was not wearing her engagement ring.  
  
  
Two years ago, SM Entertainment confirmed that RV leader Irene was dating for several years. Fans were giving their blessing to the couple after Irene announced her engagement with finacé Kim Taehyung, 7 months ago.

   
  
 **Update December 5:**  
  
Fans were worried about Irene, when she kindly asked for understanding to why she didn't give any information regarding to her not wearing her engagement ring anymore. **_Yet SM Entertainment has still not confirmed their break up._**  
  
Without saying a word, Taehyung rose from his seat "Thanks Jin hyung for the meal." Namjoon scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to cheer up the maknae, but nonetheless he cleared his throat, "Uhm... Maknae are you alright? You know you got our backs right?" Taehyung nodded and tried his best to smile "I'm fine. Don't worry, she'll probably had her reasons. Anyways, I need to meet _no jams_. See you guys later!"  
  
Namjoon gave Jin an awkward look "Do you really think he's okay? He seems a little bit off ever since he got that promotion," Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. Namjoon didn't work with Taehyung but here he is being the one who noticed the change of behavior. "But it's Taehyung. There's nothing he can't handle right? He's Taehyung. Yeah, he's Taehyung," Namjoon talked insistently to himself.  
  
"Now that you're mentioning it. He seems kinda tired these days, but you're right he's Taehyung and we can't blame him for dealing with the one, who's name we aren't allowed to say out loud," there was a small pause. Namjoon and Seokjin's eyes met and they burst out into a fit of laughter. After wiping away the tears of joy, both of them started to smirk in unison. "Harry Potter?" Namjoon asked his husband. "For sure!" Seokjin happily replied as he shove a spoonfull rice into his mouth.  
  


  
  
Taehyung was standing in front of Yoongi's appartment. What was he even doing there? Oh right. He's beloved best friend wasn't at home and that said latter wouldn't be at work either, because he was on vacation. Where would Jimin go if not Yoongi's place?

Whilst Taehyung was still busy brooding over whether he should just knock, ring the bell or call Jimin to tell him he's standing in front of Yoongi's house, he got startled by the sudden opening of the door. "How long are you planning on standing there?" Before he could answer, Jimin ran towards the two with a big smile pasted on his face that could light up the whole entire world. "TAETAE!!!!!" Jimin spread his arms wide open and wrapped it around _his_ Tae Tae.

Yoongi on the other hand simply rolled his eyes, but he wasn't jealous. Yes at first he was jealous but now that he was almost dated Jimin for 4 years, he knows that Jimin and Taehyung were definitely not sexual attrackted to each other. And even if, he was confident enough to say that Jimin wouldn't leave him for anyone in the world, not even for the latter's best friend Kim Taehyung. "I'm gonna sleep now, you guys better keep it down. Well if that's even possible for you babe," Yoongi playfully smirked.

"I feel _my breakfast_ coming up," Taehyung began to fake puking. "Or better say Irene's peaches-cream? OUCH!" Jimin elbowed his cheeky boyfriend, watching Taehyung immediately turn red from one second to the next second. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" Jimin angrily pointed at his bedroom. "Fine," Yoongi grumpily stomped his way to the direction, Jimin was still pointing at with his index fingers.

Hearing the door shut closed at the end of the hall, Jimin ludically birled himself to Taehyung, who was still in shock. "Spill the beans!" Jimin impatiently dragged Taehyung to the kitchen. "Tea? Coffee? Juice?" Taehyung wasn't moving one bit, "By that reaction, i can read that you and Irene still didn't... uhm... how to frame it in a nice way... uhm... didn't make love yet? Okay that sounds so gay. You know what? I'll just say _fuck_. So in short, you didn't fuck her yet am I right?" Jimin laughed at the sight of Taehyung burying his face into his palms.  
  
"Jimin-ah," Taehyung whined with glassy eyes. "Yah. Don't you dare cry like a baby now Tae. God, you're just a few months younger than me and here I am feeling like I'm talking to a teenager. Let me guess, you read the news and you need me to make you feel better," Jimin flipped his unvisible long hair. "Pink really suits you," Taehyung complimented, when Jimin handed him a glass full of milk. "Thanks. Now don't change the topic," Jimin warned him, "By the way. Don't you have work?"

"I don't want to go there anymore," Taehyung threw both of his hands high up in the air, like he was about to get arrested. "God, that doesn't sound like my Tae Tae at all. Well, go ahead and tell me all your sorrows, you got all my time! Just don't leave any details behind!" The pink hair head stained his ears.

"Fine," Taehyung pouted, while thinking of a way  to let Jimin partake on his experience and feelings. "First of all, yes I'm a little bit sad due to that stupid news about Irene, but she probably just lost the ring and she's too nice to hurt my feelings by telling me that. I'm hundred and one percent sure that she won't break off the engagement just like that without me noticing something strange beforehand." He took a small sip before continuing. "Since we're talking about Irene...yes I'm still a virgin but I don't mind being one if Irene isn't ready yet," and Taehyung wasn't joking.

"Wow. You really do deserve better," Taehyung shook his head in disagreement, "What? You know I don't really like her. I still believe that she's not the right one for you. I mean you guys have been together for more than 4 years and yet you guys didn't go further than having a hot make-out session in your dad's car. She barely has time for you after joining SM Entertainment. And to be honest you guys are even worse now. You're working, she's busy with concerts, going to fansigns and practising all day. Sorry to destroy your perfect relationship but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Taehyung asked quietly, afraid of the answer. "Well maknae, we all love you so much, but we don't see a glowing future in your relationship, if this keeps going on like this. Okay, Irene is a very nice and caring girl, but what do you guys have in common? When was the last time you spent a whole day with her?" Taehyung thought for a second and he was about to argue, but he realised that Jimin was right.

They had nothing in common, even their taste for music is different. "See? You can't even remember it anymore. Wake up boy. This is reality, not a fanfiction, drama or vice versa." Taehyung sulked, holding in the tears that were about to flow down his cheeks. "But she's my first love and it's easier said than done. It's too late to back out, now that we're engage and all that," he pointed out, good enough to make Jimin stop lecturing him. "So what? You're engage not married for god sake. Then look me in the eye and tell me you're happy with your current situation. Irene being an idol and you getting promoted."

"I can't..." Taehyung was the first one to break the inconvenient eye contact between Jimin and him. "Why not?" Jimin kept on pushing the poor brown hair head to his limits. "Because it's slowly destroying me. There's this kinda feeling that there's something wrong between us. I hate myself for saying this, but I don't know if I'm still happy with her. Like you said, we barely see each other nor do we have time to text or call each other. Aish, seeing all those rumors about her makes me sick," Taehyung stood up and went to the living room, closely followed by Jimin.

Taehyung flopped down on the sofa and he looked at the clock that was hanging above the cozy artificial chimney. 10.30 a.m. one hour to go, until Si-jin picks him up.

"If it's destroying you, then it isn't love," Jimin stated and little did he know that this was the key point to high kick reality right into Taehyung's face. "What does she have what others don't?" Jimin interrogated his best friend with a firm tone. It was seldom for Jimin to be serious, but if he is, it's like the second coming of Jesus is almost due.

"Kim Taehyung wrapped around her little finger," Yoongi butt into their conversation. "Obviously?" He added, pulling Jimin to sit on his lap. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Anyways back to you Tae. Like honestly what do you see in her? I just don't get it," Taehyung wasn't listening anymore, slowly getting lost in his own thoughts. "Tae? Are you still with us?"

"How do you know if someone likes you?" Taehyung blurted out, confusing the couple with his sudden question. "Okay? From where does that come from?" Taehyung shrugged his broad shoulders "I'm straighter than a freaking ruler and yet here I am about to go nuts because of him," he sheepishly admitted. "HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jimin almost tripped over his own foot at how fast he jumped at the boy, who was peacefully sitting at the other end of the white leather-clad settee. "HIM?!?!?!?!" he repeated once again, at the top of his lungs.

Yoongi dropped the atramentaceous iphone that was in his hands, a mili second before Jimin almost hit the white cloud like carpet with his smoothbore visage. "Holy Kimchi!" Taehyung shrieked having Jimin's face only an inch away from his. "Uhm... Wow. I totally forgot about the time! Si-jin is probably already wating for me. I should go now," in hope he could just ran away and bury himself alive for not being able to shut his big mouth, there he was, being pushed back by the smaller one, when he shot up from his seat.

"God dammit," Taehyung cursed, not being able to escape, "You better prepare yourself to undertake my bills if I lose my job!" Taehyung warned him and Jimin sighed "Why the fuck should I? And don't look at me with that _'but I'm your bestfriend though_ ' look because it's not working. Now tell us about him. Who ? When ? Where ? How ? Big ? Small ? Handsome ? Bad boy ? Nerd ?" Taehyung shook his head, before punching Jimin on his arm.

"I'm going to tell you okay? Just calm down for christ sake," Taehyung gestured Jimin to sit down again and without hesitation Jimin did what he was told to do. "Hmmm. You guys know that I'm currently having a rough time due to the fact that I'm working on the case JJK." "OH MY GOD. NOO!! DON'T SAY IT'S JUNGKSNFNSKOOKSF--" Yoongi quickly covered Jimin's mouth, knowing his boyfriend to well that he was about to scream. "Pssssht!! Let him finish..." Jimin pouted and crossed his arms, "Go ahead!" Yoongi demanded Taehyung.

"He told me that he likes me. I thought he was joking but something about his behaviour is odd. And two days ago, while we were talking he was somehow brushing the back of my hand seducively with his index finger. Am I overthinking again? I mean he can't be seriously gay right?" Taehyung let out a small laughter. "Why not? Look at that guy over there," Jimin pointied at Yoongi with his pinkish lips, "Who would have thought his kinky daddy side was meant to be mine?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yoongi crossed his arms, anticipating a good explaination from his boyfriend. "You're Min Yoongi and knowing you, it's really hard to believe that you like dicks. Okay wait let me rephrase that. You _**love**_  my dick," Taehyung refrain himself from laughing. "What? I'm just trying to say that you can never be sure about anyone's sexuality." Jimin paused, thinking about the situation Taehyung was in, "Oh my god. This could be a real life Harley quin meets Joker," Jimin clapped his hands together.

"It's not. Remember I'm straight?" Taehyung wiped away the invisible imagination-clouds above Jimin's head. "Whatever Harley. It's time to meet kinky Joker," Jimin teased and Taehyung sighed in annoyance, making his way to the door. "Kidding," Jimin escorted him to the door, "Look, you're Kim Taehyung right? Just keep a level head, because he's probably trying to get into your nerves. You can't deny he's JJK, the most dangerous criminal. And about Irene. You guys should really talk shit out."

After lacing up his shoe, Taehyung put on his jacket and turned himself towards Jimin, "You're right. Thanks Chim." Jimin shook his head and simply stated "What are friends for? Duh."   
  
  


 

Si-jin looked at his watch. "Where the hell is--"  He saw the young man in his twenties, whom he was seeking for, running like a mad man along the parking lot, searching for the black car, he was sitting in. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Taehyung said panting, while some sweatdrops ran down his forehead. He opened the car door and sat down on the passenger seat. "Dan-Gyeol," Si-jin greeted him and Taehyung he turned his body to Si-Jin and repeated  "Dan-Gyeol!" 

"Ready?" Si-jin asked the doctor and waited for the latter to give him an okay. "Yessir!" and not even a second later, Si-jin locked the car and put his foot down on the gas pedal.

It was the new daily routine of Taehyung:

\- 11:20 a.m Si-jin/Dae-young picking him up

\- Myeong-ju walking him to cell number 11A

But there was one thing that was different from day to day: being with Jungkook alone.

"Here," Myeong-ju handed him a pen. "If anything goes wrong and you're in danger don't hesitate to use this," She pointed at the thing that looks like a pen but isn't one, "We will be there in less than 15 seconds. Like always, good luck Dr.Kim!" Myeong-Ju closed the door and Taehyung felt like daniel, the one in the bible, who was thrown into the lion's den.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"  Jungkook's breath that slightly hit the back of his neck gave him goosebumps all over his body. "Holy Kimchi!" Taehyung unintentionally pushed Jungkook away and Taehyung went over to the desk with a high speed. "Sorry, I got a little excited," Jungkook admitted, following the older one slowly behind. "I must say, I'm deeply impressed with you. I couldn't wish for a better doctor really!" Jungkook stated proudly.

Taehyung frowned at how brightly Jungkook was acting or was it just because... "I see. You're already got informed about the changes." Jungkook nodded with a smirk. "You're pretty brave to stay the course, but I like that about you."

**_flashback_ **

_General Yoon Gil couldn't believe his ears. It was a pretty much a miracle not only for him but also for Myeong-Ju to have someone such as Taehyung to last longer than 3 days in a place like KMA arcane detention center. Despite the fact that Taehyung's job in KMAADC was on a complete different level. "I have a favor to ask you." Taehyung continued, staying calm perfectly and General Yoon Gil raised an eyebrow while he cocked his ears in sync. "Favor?"_

_General Yoon Gil and Taehyung talked for nearly an hour and Taehyung didn't knew why he is doing this for someone like Jungkook. But he was in believe that he was doing this for his own sake. The quicker he gets to tickle out some infortmation about JJK's secret, the faster he'll get out of there._

_"Are you sure Dr.Kim? I hope you know about the possible danger that might happen, but if that's what you need to do your job, I'm going to approve it."_

**_end of the flashback_ **

Taehyung put a greenish hot-water bottle on Jungkook's desk. Jungkook studied the metalic green hot-water bottle that Taehyung carried along with him. "It's coffee. It's probably not as good as the one Irene made, but you could say I did try," Taehyung enlighten the younger one with a firm voice. Taehyung enthusiastically observed Jungkook taking a sip. "You must be kidding me," Jungkook's eyes grew bigger, "This is way better than the other one."

"Really?" Taehyung said a little bit to excited, "I mean... thanks." Jungkook smirked evily. "Hmmm I guess I should reward you for this," he put the water-bottle back to its original place. "Excuse me?" the white cloaked man was confused. "No cameras. No chains. Coffee. I feel that I should grant you your wish and answer all the questions you wanted to know. I'm a man who keeps his promises. So go on Dr.Kim. Let's talk!"

Taehyung swallowed the lump in his his throat. Was he dreaming? How come this was all it took to make Jungkook speak up? But he didn't want to throw away his chances and so he bend over to his bag and took out his bulldog clip and a pen. "What are you doing?" Jungkook's smile faded away. "Asking you question and writing down your answers." 

"I thought it would be a normal talk between two grown up men and not a Q&A," the younger one reminded Taehyung about what he said to him the day before. "Uhm... sorry, my bad," Taehyung apologized, putting the bulldog clip and the pen back into his bag. "Since we're pretending to have a normal talk, let's talk casually. Call me Taehyung," Taehyung uttered with a smile forming on his angelic like face.

"Jungkook," Jungkook stretched out his hand "Nice to meet you Taehyung," Taehyung nervously grabbed Jungkook's hand and it was definitely not as bad as he thought it would be, because they were just shaking hands. "How old are you Jungkook?"

"I turned 24 and you?"

"I'm turning 26 on the 30th of December, so in 25 days? Where do you live?" Taehyung cocked his ears. "It's different from time to time. I have a mansion in Gangnam-gu, Yongsan-gu, Seong-dong-gu, Songpa-gu, but most of the time I'm in Tokyo, Taipei, Manila, Singapur or somewhere in europe," Jungkook listed, "With all the money I earn, it's not hard to chose where to stay," he answered wisely, "What about you Dr.Kim? Where do you live? Do you live with Irene?"

Taehyung was surprised that Jungkook remembered Irene's name, nevertheless he casually replied, "No. I'm living by myself, we thought it would be better to buy a house after we get married. If ever we get to get married," Taehyung absorbed the last part, not wanting to let Jungkook know about his current situation. "Sorry I didn't catch on the last part," Jungkook lied. "It's nothing! Let's continue. How often do you see your parents and siblings?"

_Silence filled the room._

The moment the question left his mouth, Taehyung regretted not being smart enough to remind himself early enough that Jungkook had a tough childhood, despite of being an orphan and being abused by five different families. "Judging from the atmosphere, you might know the answer. Anyway, how is it to have a family? I'm curious," Jungkook questioned the doctor, who was still not over his mistake, "It's okay Dr.Kim. I mean Taehyung. I don't like those memories but I'm not someone who can't deal with his past. And besides, I already got my revenge on them."

"Sorry," Taehyung felt sorry for the one, who was sitting across of him, because those memories were surely the reasons why Jungkook's heart was as hard as a frozen diamond. "It's nice having a family. People who are there to catch you whenever you fail. People who are there to support you wholeheartedly. It's just a wonderful feeling and they make me happy. Is there anything that makes you happy?"

"Killing people, who don't deserve to live. Sex. Drugs," Jungkook cracked a smile, seeing Taehyung's jaw dropped open, "What? You're the one who wanted to know. I'm just being honest," Jungkook vindicated himself, "Okay, maybe singing and dancing too." Taehyung couldn't believe his ears, did the criminal just say, "Singing and dancing?" Taehyung repeated one more time.

"What's so uncredible about it?" The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Just because I'm a criminal, doesn't mean I can't say that singing and dancing makes me happy to." Jungkook surprised Taehyung when he get up all of a sudden and began singing nose, eyes, lips by Taeyang.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0abs8JXzOx0> (a/n: please listen to Jungkook singing to it. MY HEART!!!! T___T)

Jungkook slowly made his way to Taehyung and once he reached the doctors place, he placed his hand that was formed into a fiest in front of the Taehyung's mouth, pretending to hold a mic. "Sing with me," Jungkook pleased him. "Uhm... I'm not a good singer," Jungkook ignored the doctorÄS statement and insisted on making him sing along. "Don't worry. It's just me and you in this room." Taehyung closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting out his seraphic voice.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyfhEX83vqQ> (a/n: VKOOK duet of eyes, nose, lips. TOO MUCH TO HANDLE T____T Now imagine them singing this inside of the prison cell hahaha)

This was the first time Taehyung saw Jungkook as a normal person. The first time Taehyung felt comfortable being in the same room with Jungkook.

_haru haruga buranhaejyeo  
ne modeulge galsurok huimihaejyeo  
sajin soge neoneun wae haemalge unneunde  
uriege dagaoneun ibyeoreul moreun chae_

eng sub:  
Everything about you  
Is becoming faint  
You smile back in our pictures,  
Unknowing of our approaching farewell

That was the part when Taehyung's eyes got teary, thinking about what Jimin told him:  _If it's destroying you, then it isn't love._

However the two of them continued singing and Jungkook knew that it was his chance to enter Taehyung's life, while the said latter's perfect world was slowly going down the pan. The last sentence was being spoken and Jungkook pulled Taehyung up from the chair and tardily closed the distance between him and Taehyung, until their heads were only a ligne away. Jungkook wiped away the tears that escaped Taehyung's eyes.

_Badum_

_Badum_

Jungkook and Taehyung locked gazes, Jungkook couldn't take a hold of himself any longer and was about to kiss him when Taehyung accidently clicked the pen, Myeong-ju gave him, out of nerviousity.

Without knowing what Taehyung did, Jungkook proceeded to kiss him, but failed when he heard someone unlocking the prinson cell. And in time Jungkook immediately created space between them, before Si-Jin and Dae-young pushed him against the wall.

"Is everything alright Dr.Kim?" Myeong-ju interrogated, but startled by the sudden appearance of the two soldiers and Myeong-ju, Taehyung was too busy to answer because he couldn't take off his eyes from Jungkook, who was still being pressed against the white wall of the prison cell.

"It's fine! Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!" Taehyung pleased Si-jin, who was nudging Jungkook with all his energy against the wall. "Are you sure Dr. Kim?" Taehyung nodded hysterically, while prying Si-Jin off of Jungkook. "Thanks," Jungkook whispered, so only Taehyung could hear him.

_No response._

"We're finish for today. See you tomorrow!" Taehyung rapidly gathered his things together and followed Myeong-ju to the exit. Taehyung regretted looking back, because it was as if the most unforeseen thing in the world became reality.

**_Badum_ **

**_Badum_ **

Taehyung felt his heart beating loudly against his chest.


End file.
